TRADUCTION: L'amie d'Adrien
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Lorsque Gabriel Agreste voit des images concernant son fils et sa "petite amie" se répandre sur les réseaux sociaux, il décide qu'une conversation avec son fils est nécessaire. Mais peut-être en apprendra t'il plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. (Suit l'épisode Gorizilla) One Shot pour la fête des pères avec un fond de romance.


**Disclamer: **_**La série Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**_** est issue d'une alliance française-coréenne-japonaise. Cette fanfiction appartient à **_**PerditaAlottachocolate**_**mais la traduction est de moi.**

* * *

Le générique de fin de _Solitude_ est arrivé juste à temps pour que Gabriel puisse revenir à la réalité et se rappeler qu'il devait encore parler de quelque chose avant de revenir à ses rendez-vous avec Adrien.

C'était cependant un sujet assez délicat, un sujet pour lequel il espérait particulièrement avoir Emilie autour. Hélas ses efforts pour la ramener étaient encore vains. Alors il devrait s'en charger tout seul.

Il se racla la gorge et regarda le garçon à côté de lui.

-Alors, mon fils, il visait une conversation informelle, malgré le fait que cela n'avait jamais été son fort. C'est la raison pour laquelle la ligne suivante apparaissait un peu raide: qu'en est-il d'une petite amie…?

Adrien se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Gabriel sourit intérieurement quelque peu réconforté par le fait que ce n'était pas un moment maladroit à sens unique.

-Oh tu veux dire _**Marinette**_? Demanda le garçon avec une innocence forcé et Gabriel eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Il soupçonnait où cela pourrait se passer avant même d'arriver chez Adrien, mais maintenant que le langage corporel de son fils semblait confirmer ses soupçons, il sentit la panique monter depuis le creux de son estomac.

-C'est juste une _**bonne amie**_, continua Adrien, ignorant probablement qu'une délicate rougeur recouvrait ses joues et que son regard était légèrement vitreux.

À ce moment-là, Gabriel s'est arrêté une seconde, revenant à ce moment très embarrassant, 20 ans auparavant, lorsqu'on lui avait posé une question similaire et qu'avec toute son inconscience et son honnêteté, il avait annoncé au Tout-Paris que Mademoiselle Émilie Launder n'était pas du tout sa petite amie, juste une très _bonne amie_.

Une très bonne amie avec qui il passait tout son temps libre. Qu'il aimait avoir près de lui lorsqu'il travaillait. A qui il demandait des avis sur toutes les questions importantes pour lui. Une très bonne amie à qui il faisait des cadeaux avec et sans occasions appropriées.

Cela a dû attendre patiemment deux autres années pour que son oubli disparaisse et qu'il cesse enfin de nier ses sentiments pour elle. Il leur fallut encore un mois pour se fiancer, deux pour se marier, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était en train de concevoir une collection de barboteuses à la mode pour son fils.

_Merde_! Pensa Gabriel et cela résuma assez bien la situation. À ce moment la panique atteignit ses oreilles, déclenchant toutes les sonnettes d'alarme et les sirènes. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine et le sang coula droit dans son cerveau. Était-ce ainsi que les accidents vasculaires cérébraux ont commencé?

-Père? La voix d'Adrien parvient à traverser son choc. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, euh, oui, il prit une inspiration apaisante et chercha une réponse adéquate. Elle à l'air...

_Vite, Gabe, pense à quelque chose qui ne suggère rien ni ne menace, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi ça ressemble._

-Elle a l'air… gentille? Couina-t'il.

_Zut, Gabriel tu lui demandes où quoi?!_

Le visage d'Adrien exprima soudainement le sourire le plus dopé que Gabriel ait jamais vu.

-Oh, elle est _très_ gentille. Elle est vraiment _géniale! _Le garçon prit une inspiration... et se lanca dans un monologue quand à son amie.

Quand Gabriel sortit enfin de la chambre de son fils, une demi-heure plus tard, éclairé quand aux nombreuses qualités fantastiques et les quelques bizarreries de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, il n'avait plus que la force nécessaire pour appeler son assistante.

-Nathalie, appela-t'il d'une voix faible et fatiguée, s'il vous plaît, demandez à l'équipe des relations publiques de préparer un séminaire concernant les photos d'Adrien et de la fille.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Alors, ce n'est pas sa petite amie? Elle a demandé avec hésitation.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Si mon fils est un peu comme moi, nous devrions probablement faire des réservations dans un lieu de mariage décent. Grommela-t'il.

-Monsieur, commença-t-elle, il a quatorze ans...

-Exactement! Fut toute la réponse qu'il pu lui fournir.

* * *

**Un court one shot pour la Fête des Pères. Selon l'auteur c'est un drabble. Actuellement il est sur traitement de texte peut-être qu'après parution il paraitra plus court...**

**Vous ne croiriez pas la difficulté que c'est pour trouver une fic "one shot" pouvant être lié à la fête des pères... si vous en avez d'autres à me proposer.**


End file.
